X-Men Vol 3 15.1
| StoryTitle1 = Hell To Pay | Synopsis1 = At the bedside of an eldery woman, Dani Moonster realizes she is in a coma and tells the others to seal her inside a room of cinder blocks. Although the woman’s husband and the local sheriff agree on this plan, Cyclops and Gambit still need some convincing. The husband recounts a time many decades ago when several demons came into their village, and his own magic was not powerful enough to stop them. The woman, however, who was also magically inclined, was able to suck the demons within herself and had kept them trapped inside herself for decades. They are afraid that when she dies, the demons will be released, so they’ve decided to seal her into a blockhouse and seal with a spell. Gambit once again expresses skepticism about the plan, when the new Ghost Rider appears, saying the town reeks of sin. After a tense standoff, the demons erupt from the old lady’s body. At first they take the form of humans but soon reveal their true demonic natures. They pound the ground until a portal to hell opens, planning to drag the entire town down as retaliation for their own long imprisonment. A battle erupts between the demons and the X-Men; eventually Ghost Rider and Mirage manage to drag the demons down into the pit they opened, and after they ride back out, Cyclops and Gambit bring down several nearby buildings to plug the hole, and Pixie recites a magic spell to seal it closed. Afterwards Ghost Rider snags the old lady’s husband by the throat and says it was his sin, not the demons, that drew her to the town. Weeping, the old man admits it was he who summoned the demons so long ago. Ghost Rider says his destroyed town and dead wife are his penance. She rides away, but not before ordering him to regain his family’s lost honor, or she will return. The X-Men ponder the woman they couldn’t save and the man who must now save himself, and return to the Blackbird to go home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Awanata ; * Arnold Blackfeather ; * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Cheyenne Reservation Items: * * * Cheyenne Magic Book Vehicles: * * | Solicit = START READING with this Point One Issue! “MUTANTS AND DEMONS” GUEST-STARRING THE NEW GHOST-RIDER! When a medicine woman is at death’s door, the demons she has been containing for decades are looking forward to their freedom. Good news... the X-Men are on the scene. Bad news...these demons are out of our mutant super heroes’ league. It would be nice to have help from Ghost Rider, but is this new Spirit of Vengeance friend or foe? This is a perfect jumping- on point to the X-Men book in the middle of the Marvel Universe! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues